The Fast and the Furious
The Fast and the Furious '(Case #13) is the thirteenth fanmade case by SuccouringArmand and is the second one in the Economic Center. Case Background Detective Robert Taylor and the player are assigned on night shift, trying to keep crime away from the streets of the district. Robert tells the player that the two should go to the Black Cherry nightclub and have a few drinks. When the two arrive there, Robert immediately orders whiskey, then all of a sudden, a loud screeching noise soared through the nightclub. The team goes outside and sees a car engulfed in flames. The victim was a land buyer named Vincent Petrol, whose car was out of control resulting in a massive car crash, killing him in an instant. The killer was Samantha Ampride, the victim's girlfriend. Vincent was always stressed out when he was competing against Timothy Carver, buying colossal parts of land. He was angry at Timothy for making a bigger profit than him so he made a meme of his girlfriend by using an Internet app called "Photospeed". He posted it on the Internet afterwards. Samantha discovered this the next day and was very angry. Everyone made fun of her, calling her vulgar names. She couldn't take this anymore so she decided to kill Vincent in revenge. In court, the Honorable Henderson wanted to know how Samantha committed the murder. She took a pair of wire cutters from Gregory Crane's mechanic shop and a pair of gloves. She went to Vincent's car and cut the wires. She noticed some loose wires but she had no time to get rid of them because Vincent was going to his car. She quickly fled and didn't realize that she was being filmed by Justin Cenex, an Internet blogger. She dropped her gloves while fleeing to Crane's shop where Samantha hid the wire cutters to frame Crane. The Honorable Henderson sentenced Samantha to 35 years in jail with no chance of parole. Victim *'Vincent Petrol '(His car was out of control resulting in a massive car crash, killing him instantly) Murder Weapon *'Wire Cutters Killer *'Samantha Ampride' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows car mechanics *The suspect drinks wine *The suspect eats hot dogs Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears glasses *The suspect has brown hair Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows car mechanics *The suspect drinks wine *The suspect eats hot dogs Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has brown hair Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks wine Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears glasses *The suspect has brown hair Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows car mechanics Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows car mechanics *The suspect drinks wine *The suspect eats hot dogs Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears glasses Killer's Profile *The killer knows car mechanics. *The killer drinks wine. *The killer eats hot dogs. *The killer wears glasses. *The killer has brown hair. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Car Crash. (Clues: Victim's Body, Loose Wires, Smashed Phone, GPS Pad, Scorched Card; Available at start) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Evidence: Killer knows car mechanics; New Suspect: Gregory Crane) *Examine Loose Wires. (Result: Red Substance) *Analyze Red Substance. (03:00:00; Evidence: Killer drinks wine) *Examine Smashed Phone. (Result: Code Deciphered) *Analyze Smashed Phone. (03:00:00) *Talk to Samantha Ampride about the victim. (Prerequisite: Smashed Phone analyzed) *Examine GPS Pad. (Result: GPS Address; Unlocks: Abandoned House) *Investigate Abandoned House. (Clues: Faded File; Prerequisite: GPS Address deciphered) *Examine Faded File. (Result: Documents) *Analyze Documents. (09:00:00) *Question Joseph Jones about his deal with the victim. (Prerequisite: Documents analyzed) *Examine Scorched Card. (Result: Unknown Phone Number) *Analyze Unknown Phone Number. (06:00:00) *Question Justin Cenex about the victim. (Prerequisite: Unknown Phone Number analyzed) *Talk to Gregory Crane about the victim. (Prerequisite: Victim's Body autopsied) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Car Mechanic Shop. (Clues: Wire Cutters, Pile of Magazines, Torn Photograph; Murder Weapon found: Wire Cutters; Available at start) *Examine Wire Cutters. (Result: Grease) *Analyze Grease. (12:00:00; Evidence: Killer eats hot dogs) *Examine Pile of Magazines. (Result: Torn Tabloid) *Examine Torn Tabloid. (Result: Financial Tabloid) *Question Timothy Carver about his rivarly with the victim. (Prerequisite: Financial Tabloid restored) *Examine Torn Photograph. (Result: Mysterious Person on Photo) *Examine Mysterious Person. (Result: Justin Cenex) *Question Justin Cenex about his relationship with the victim. (Prerequisite: Justin identified on photo) *Investigate Decayed Garden. (Clues: Trash Bag, Victim's Book; Prerequisite: Grease analyzed) *Examine Trash Bag. (Result: Phone) *Analyze Phone. (09:00:00) *Talk to Gregory Crane about his threats to the victim. (Prerequisite: Phone analyzed) *Examine Victim's Book. (Result: Fingerprints) *Examine Fingerprints. (Result: Joseph Jones) *Ask Joseph Jones about the victim's book. (Prerequisite: Fingerprints matched) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Tool Table. (Clues: Gregory's Laptop, Locked Printer; Available at start) *Examine Gregory's Laptop. (Result: Code Unlocked) *Analyze Gregory's Laptop. (06:00:00) *Question Timothy Carver about him fighting over the land. (Prerequisite: Gregory's Laptop analyzed) *Examine Locked Printer. (Result: Faded Picture) *Examine Faded Picture. (Result: Meme of Samantha) *Talk to Samantha Ampride about the meme. (Prerequisite: Meme unraveled) *Investigate Crashed Car. (Clues: Gloves; Available when all seven tasks above are complete) *Examine Gloves. (Result: Blue Substance) *Analyze Blue Substance. (15:00:00; Evidence: Killer wears glasses) *See why Justin wants to see you. (Prerequisite: Gloves examined) *Examine Broken Camera. (Result: Video Camera) *Analyze Video Camera. (12:00:00; Evidence: Killer has brown hair) *Arrest Killer. *Go to Additional Investigation. (No stars) Additional Investigation *Investigate Car Crash. (Clues: Justin's Phone; Available at start) *Examine Justin's Phone. (Result: Code Deciphered) *Analyze Justin's Phone. (06:00:00) *See if Gregory Crane has seen Justin. (Reward: 10,000 Coins; Prerequisite: Justin's Phone analyzed) *Investigate Car Mechanic Shop. (Clues: Broken Pieces of Glass; Prerequisite: Talk to Gregory) *Examine Broken Pieces of Glass. (Result: Justin's Glasses) *Examine Justin's Glasses. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (09:00:00) *Ask Gregory Crane about Justin's whereabouts. (Reward: Burger; Prerequisite: Blood analyzed) *Investigate Abandoned House. (Clues: Justin's Hat; Available at start) *Examine Justin's Hat. (Result: DNA) *Analyze DNA. (06:00:00) *Ask Justin where he was. (Reward: Blue Beanie, Tartan Flannel Sweater) *Investigate Next Case. (No stars) Trivia *This case is named after the 2001 American action film named The Fast and the Furious. *The victim, Vincent Petrol, is a parody of an actor named Vin Diesel. *Samantha Ampride, Justin Cenex, and Vincent Petrol's last names are all gasoline names. Category:All Fanmade Cases